winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Bell: Fresh Start (2)
Once there was a time that the sound of golden bells could prevent a war from happening. That was a long time ago and now the ones who wears golden bells - gleemen, jesters and troubadours - are silently vanished from the modern world of Magix. The vanished Knowlegde Seekers are not the only one who chose to live nearby the source of the Old Magic. Everyday, the mists which seperate the Old World from the new one grows thicker. If the people won't remember the importance of the Old World soon, it will vanish in the mists forever. Four young women are the key players who will try everything to keep the Old World and the New World connected. <- Golden Bell: Open Flowers (1) | Chapter 3 (upcoming) -> Part 3: New students Here she is. Backpack and high boots, mud on her clothes, cap over her head and a face which seems to say "A platypus-bear attacked me while I was on my period"-look. New students passing by while Marije keeps standing in front of the gate. She doesn’t want to start this new “adventure”. Being in the centre of New Magic (and the New World) makes her feel sick. And why did Chiron send her to Alfea, while all the other Knowledge Seekers who have to attend a school, were send to Tir-Nan-Og College? It just wasn’t fair! ‘Knowledge doesn’t bite,’ whispers somebody in her ear in Albions. ‘No, the stuff they will teach me here shall kill me slowly of boriness,’ says Marije without looking at the whispering person. ‘That isn’t a word.’ ‘Boredom. Whatever.’ ‘It isn’t that bad. A little lonely as the only Old Magic creature, but not bad. I am glad you are here, Marije.’ Marije sighs and drops her backpack. ‘Nice to see you too, uncle Will.’ She smiles, at last, and hugs William. ‘How are your parents?’ asks the paladin. ‘They miss you. Are you coming home for the Cantlos feast?’ ‘No doubt! But I should go. I promised to take care over the seniors,’ says William. ‘Where do I have to go?’ asks Marije. ‘To miss Griselda. That’ the lady in blue and white in the middle of the courtyard. See you later, Marije!’ says William and he rushes away. Marije takes up her backpack again and walk through the gates. There is no going back now. ‘What is your name, young lady?’ asks Griselda. ‘Marije d’Or Cloche,’ answers the young troubadour. ‘Excuse me?’ ‘Marije d’Or Cloche. I applied to this school six weeks ago.’ ‘Cloche…Cloche…’ ‘d’Or Cloche. Under the “O” of obvious,’ says Marije softly. ‘Ah, here. Curious accent you have. Are you coming from Andros?’ asks Griselda. ‘No, Albion.’ ‘So you are Avalons niece? He told us you were coming.’ ‘Probally,’ sighs Marije. ‘I have no idea what I should do now. If there was sent any information to my home address, I haven’t received it. I’ve been travelling the whole vacation.’ ‘You need a schedule,’ concludes Griselda. ‘I don’t have a spare one, but professor DuFour can give you one. The woman in red and the big hat.’ ‘Thank you, miss,’ says Marije. ‘Next!’ ‘Curious accent. Seems familiar,’ is the first thing DuFour says when Marije tells her her name. ‘I am Avalons niece,’ sighs the girl. ‘Ah, that should be it although is accent is less…noticeable,’ says DuFour. She gives Marije her schedule for the afternoon. Schedules for the lesson will be handed out later in the afternoon. Same thing goes for books and school supplies. ‘Do you know where I can put my backpack?’ asks Marije, feeling the weight on her shoulders. ‘Your dormitory I suppose,’ is the answer. ‘Which is?’ ‘Didn’t you receive the information?’ ‘No. I travelled.’ A kind of mobile device appear in front of DuFour. The teacher asks the thing to seek out where Marije’s dormitory is. The answers is R25. ‘Right wing. Take the stairways to the first floor. It is at the end of the hallway.’ ‘Thank you, professor DuFour.’ ‘You’re welcome, child.’ Part 4: The other ones Marije has to walk from the left wing, where DuFour is, to the other side of the courtyard. She founds the stairs nearby the tower. The following hallway has a yellow colour and green doors on both sides. Light comes from some lamps on the ceiling. Big papers with the names of students hanging on the doors. The number of the dormitory hangs above the door. It sure is a long hallway. ‘R19, R21, R23…’ mumbles Marije. There stands somebody before her dormitory door. Marije finds the student, probally her new housemate, staring at her. ‘Hello,’ says Marije waving at the red headed girl with a smile. ‘Oh hey,’ says the girl. ‘Sorry for staring…I…ehm…the bells on your clothes…it sounds nice.’ Marije’s laugh makes the girls blush. ‘I suppose we are assigned to the same dormitory,’ says Marije. She doesn’t want to make the girl blush. The bells always attract attention. Most of the times in a good way. ‘I am Mirta,’ says the girl. ‘I am Marije. Shall we enter?’ ‘The door is locked. I don’t know why. Another girl of our dormitory is looking for the janitor. She will be back soon. I watch over her luggage for the time being,’ says Mirta pointing to the mountain of cases besides her. ‘One seems to be fond of animals,’ says Marije looking at the dog basket. ‘I believe she is the animal fairy who was rescued by the Winx last year,’ says Mirta. ‘Her name is Roxy and she is the princess of the Earth fairies.’ ‘The who?’ ‘The Winx. They are the ones who saved the magical dimension several times. Bloom, Stella, Flora…’ ‘Never heard of them,’ says Marije. ‘How can you…’ starts Mirta unbelieving. ‘Traditional Knowledge Seeker, judging from the golden bells on her clothes. They like to life far away from the civility as possible,’ interrupt a third one. A woman with flaming red hear and a light and blue outfit with gloves stands before them in the hallway. ‘I guess you are a modern one, aren’t you,’ says Marije. ‘A what?’ asks Mirta. ‘I am a Modern Knowledge Seeker indeed,’ answers the girl. ‘I would go with professional gossiper instead of what you said,’ says Marije. ‘I don’t gossip.’ ‘Your kind does.’ ‘We spread the information we can find.’ ‘Which is mostly gossip.’ ‘Girls, please. We have five years ahead of us.’ Mirta gets a deadly glare from both woman, but Marije’s face soften when she understands the girl means no harm. ‘Modern and traditional don’t get along,’ says the troubadour. ‘I can see that,’ says Mirta. ‘You start ripping each other apart before the year even starts.’ ‘Sorry girl. We’ll try to ignore each other,’ promises the other woman. ‘I’d rather see you would become friends,’ says Mirta. ‘We need a miracle for that!’ is the answer. ‘Well, you could start by telling us your name,’ says Marije. ‘The name is Jessire Porter, Jay for short. Journalist fairy and MKS as Tinkelbell mentioned. And you are?’ ‘Mirta Willow, fairy of illusions,’ says Mirta. ‘Marije d’Or Cloche, troubadour.’ A dog is running through the hallway, bumps into Jay, but doesn’t seem to mind. He wags happily and licks Jay. ‘Yeah, yeah. Good boy. Now, go down,’ says Jay with a smile. ‘Artu, come here!’ shouts a girl with pink hair. Immediately the dog returns to his owner. ‘Sorry. He’s excited about all the new stuff here,’ apologies the girl. ‘Hi, Mirta. I brought the janitor.’ A big yellow ogre with a friendly face is walking towards the girls. ‘Hello girls, my name is Knut. Ah, this room. There was some trouble with the shower this morning. I already fixed it, but I closed the door apparently.’ He grabs one of the many keys on his key ring and opens the door for the girls. ‘Welcome to your new home,’ says Knut. ‘There is one room left for the princess of Callisto. She will attend Alfea later this year.’ ‘Can you show me what was wrong with the shower?’ asks Jay. The ogre nods and they are going to the bathroom. The other three go to the living room. ‘Will he stay at our dormitory?’ asks Mirta pointing to Artu. ‘If it won’t be a problem for you guys.’ ‘No, not at all! I love animals.’ ‘What do you think about it…hmm…what was your name again?’ ‘Marije,’ says Marije. ‘And I don’t mind. Shall I make some tea?’ ‘That would be nice,’ say Roxy and Mirta at the same time. Artu is following Marije to the small kitchen. Well…kitchen is a big word. A countertop with a sink, a microwave and a cabinet. That’s all. The troubadour sighs, takes her backpack from the ground and searches for her teapot. She has to use her magic to make the water cook. Artu is watching her with some curiosity. ‘Animals are better than people,’ starts Marije softly to sing. ‘Artu, don’t you think that’s true? Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them’s bad expect you.’ The dogs barks one time in protest. ‘And Roxy,’ says Marije with a smile. ‘But people smell better than animals. Artu, don’t you think that’s true? That’s once again true, for all except you.’ Marije hears Roxy and Mirta laugh. Artu wags and barks again. ‘You like to sing?’ asks Roxy. ‘As much as you like animals,’ is the answers. ‘Thanks for the explanation,’ sounds Jays voice. Knut says goodbye and leaves. ‘Wants some tea, Jay?’ asks Marije. ‘Do you have some coffee too?’ ‘No, sorry.’ ‘Nothing for me, Tinkelbell. Thanks for asking.’ ‘Quite it with the nicknames, Gossip Girl,’ says Marije. She holds the teapot in one hand and use a warming spell in her other hand. Category:Mvs109 Category:Golden Bell